


Foolish Things

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Funny, I love ranya, Ranya Centric, Warm, but from Lexa's point of view, its my OTP, warms my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Lexa needs to discuss things with her General, but is surprised by what she sees.ITS NOT SMUT....but....maybe later ;)





	Foolish Things

**Author's Note:**

> Might wanna do a late femslash feburary so any ideas hit me up!!!
> 
> I love comments, they fuel my life!

“Stop pacing and come to bed.” The order sounded from Lexa’s ornate bed.

 

Lexa did pause in her pacing, looking gently at the occupant of her bed. Clarke’s hair was slightly messed up and there was a smirk on her face. As much as Lexa wished to join her lover, thoughts of sand and trades took charge of her mind.

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke, I just can’t get my head around what Forsithe wants.” Lexa sighed.

 

“The Sandkru official? He wants a good trade system to support his people.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

Lexa began to pace again and Clarke groaned.

 

“Go talk to Anya if you’re not coming to bed yet. Let me get some rest.” Clarke fell back on the bed.

 

“Reshop, Clarke, I will probably return after you have fallen asleep.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go already.” Clarke threw a pillow at her other half.

 

 

The walk from the tower of Polis to Anya’s house was not long. Of course the General had a room in the tower, but she usually preferred her own small house during the last cold nights of the winter. Lexa was glad she still had her cloak on as an extra layer against the chill. The full force of night was upon them, moon and stars glowing high in the sky.

 

Anya’s house was a single story, made of the largest bits of brock and stone with a metal door that was actually open at the moment. That wasn’t too uncommon. Instead there was a heavy curtain in its place. Lexa knew from experience that if you entered wrong or too quickly small blades would cut you as warning. Lexa gently moved it to the side.

 

The house had one main room with two smaller ones. In the main room the bed sat to a far corner, a table and set of two chairs in the middle, and to the right a fireplace. Lexa took only a half step inside before pausing. The scene in front of her made all thoughts of trade fly from her mind. Anya showed no signs of knowing Lexa had arrived into her very own house, which was very odd, but Lexa supposed that had to do with Anya’s company. Raven.

 

The scene in front of her was obviously a private one, but she couldn’t make a sound to let her presence be known, and she couldn’t leave if only to take the time to prove to herself this was really happening.

 

The table and chairs had been pushed away to make room for the pile of furs and pillows taken from the now bare bed in front of a crackling fire. Two woman were amongst the pile. Raven sat half up, leaning back against a higher pile of pillows, legs spread wide. Lexa noticed she wasn’t wearing her brace. Between the mechanic’s legs was Anya. The General faced the same way as Raven, with her head on her chest. Raven was reading softly from a book from Before.

 

While spoken English had remained with Lexa’s people, the written one had been lost. With the addition of Skaikru, the knowledge of the few remaining books had mostly been retrieved. That was only a quick thought in Lexa’s mind, as her focus was more on Anya’s body, or rather, her body language.

 

She had never seen Anya so…soft. Not in all their years together as First and Second, or years after. The older woman was completely relaxed. Her face showed no hard lines or harsh thoughts and decisions being processed. No muscles were tensed for a sudden need of movement should the cause arise. If Lexa didn’t know better she’d say she was looking at a stranger. An incredibly happy stranger. Lexa figured the reason for this behaviour in Anya was her company. Raven looked equally as relaxed and content as her partner.

 

Anya let out a soft chuckle, taking Raven’s free hand in both of hers and fiddling with it.

 

“Silly.” Anya smirked in a happily confused way.

 

“What is?” Raven asked, kissing the top of Anya’s head.

 

“These actions of the warriors in this booek. They are foolish.” Anya returned with a kiss against Raven’s knuckles.

 

“They’re in love. Authors use that as a way of…explaining ‘foolish’ actions.” Raven explained, a teasing lilt to her voice.

 

Anya spun her body around then. It wasn’t a quick movement, so no panic rose in Raven or the woman watching them. Anya was on her knees, facing Raven, hands pushed into blankets for balance on either side of the Skai girl. She brought her face against her lover’s.

 

“I would do many foolish things for you.” Anya whispered just loud enough against Raven’s lips for Lexa to hear.

 

Raven slid her free again arm around Anya’s waist as their lips met. Stunned by her First’s words, Lexa’s brain still functioned just enough to tell her to leave. She did, quickly, barely noticing the shallow slice of a blade against the side of her palm. The woman hurried back to her own candlelit room.

 

“That was quick? You’re back already?” Clarke sat up and asked as Lexa began to undress for the night.

Lexa nodded her assurance before donning her sleep clothes and slipping beneath the covers. She gave Clarke a kiss before speaking.

 

“I did not have a chance to speak to Anya. When I entered her house I learned now was not the time for such things.”

 

“What?”

 

“Anya and…Raven.”

 

“Oh, yeah, they’ve been seeing each other for a little while now.” Clarke settled back onto the bed.

 

“I am glad Anya has found someone to love. Not that I would care if she was one not to love, but…I am happy for her.” Lexa laid back as well.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Love?!?”

 

“If what I saw and hear tonight was anything to go by, yes.”

 

“Damn, I owe Octavia six coins.”

 

“Hmm, time for rest Love.” Lexa reached to pull Clarke closer, the exhaustion of the day finally settling in.

 

“Why are you bleeding?”

 

“Shh, tis just a scratch.”

 

 

Several meters away and many stories lower, in front of a warm fire and into a pile of furs, a book fell, forgotten for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL REPLY TO EVERY COMMENT!!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> I LOVE RANYA
> 
> ITS ALMOST THREE IN THE MORNING WHY AM I STILL AWAKE WITH RANYA FEELS
> 
> FIND ME TUMBLR @lezbian-activity


End file.
